Neon Diamonds
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: 1DFIC: Scarlet and her friends are a virtually unknown band from England. They'll be guests on One Direction's new tour. What happens when Scarlet gets lost in a certain bend members eyes? HarryxOC NiallxOC LiamxOC
1. Chapter 1

I had to write this about .. Ten times before I was really okay with it. I've never had this much freedom with fanfiction before, but I am experienced so I hope you like this.

Enjoy,

...

Harry had felt hollow lately, he was single, and the fame that he and his band mates were experiencing each and every day was growing the me than ever. Thousands of girls all over the world wanted him for some reason beyond his comprehension. Yet he was still dully unsatisfied.

To top everything off, One Direction we're going to be joined half way through their tour by a band that was growing popular in England.

None of the boys had given it much thought until the day the new band was supposed to arrive.

On that day they sent Harry down to meet the band in the lobby.

"You've got to do it." Louis told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, mate." Zayne said. "You're the cheeky one."

"I feel so taken advantage of," Harry said. "You're all so lazy."

"That as well!" Liam chirped, sending Niall into a fit of laughter for no apparent reason.

Harry took the long way to the lobby, so he could catch a good look at them through the tinted glass door before he introduced himself.

When he got there, the only people waiting in the lobby were three teenage girls. They looked to be in their late teens and were, as it looked, playing a song.

The girl in the middle was reciting the lyrics to Don't Stop by Foster the People.

'I run, they run, everybody run run, Damn! Were all just having fun.'

He noticed how naturally she changed the lyric. And even through the thick door, he could tell she had a fairly good voice. It was sort of a songbird sound, she was definitely a soprano. An okay voice to listen to.

In looks all three of the girls were unique. The singer had long untamed dirty blonde hair, and wore a 'Pink Floyd' T-shirt and jeans.

A brunette strummed expertly at the chords of a guitar that covered most of a short and tight purple tube dress. Her tights were shredded all the way down to her black velvet boots, that matched the red pair the singer was wearing.

The third girl had very long pumpkin colored hair and wore canvas colored shorts and a white tank top. At least five rings were on each of her hands, and she held a pair of green drumsticks that she was banging on the bottom of one of her white tennis shoes to the beat of the song.

Harry opened the door, but before he had the chance to say hello, the brunette girl had dropped her guitar upon sight of him.

"Erica!" The blonde singer scolded her. "It's bad enough that you break your own shit, now mine too?"

Harry was truly surprised to hear her North American accent, having assumed they were an English band.

The brunette girl, Erica was already extending a hand. "Erica Simpson." She had an English accent, but it wasn't posh.

He shook it Lightly, "I'm Harry."

"Oh, we know." Erica grinned.

The singer snorted, examining her acoustic guitar thoughtfully. "I didn't." She plucked a few strings. "He looks a lot like that other one."

Erica pouted. "Scarlet thinks you and Liam look alike."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah I've gotten that before, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Scarlet looked up at him, biting her bottom, bright red lip, thoughtfully. She took a few steps towards him, and set her guitar against a wall.

Her blue eyes stared him down in a way he'd never admit was intimidating. It did irritate him a bit, but the fact that a blonde singer from a band that nearly nobody had heard of could irritate him was quite astounding. So he smiled.

So did she. "I'm scarlet." She extended her hand at the elbow. " But you can call me Letty, or Scar, I guess that's a nickname too."

"Scar?" He cocked an eyebrow, as her shook her hand firmly. "Like in the Lion King."

Scarlet didn't laugh.

But the red haired girl did. She looked no older than 17. "We only call her Scar when she's plotting to takeover the world. I'm Chelsea by the way." She spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

He smiled at her, "Do you want to come meet everyone else then?"

Erica made a noise that was a mix between a laugh and a scoff. "I would love," She dragged out the word, stars in her eyes. "to meet everyone else."

...

They followed him into the studio, which was two rooms, the first was dark and had a huge control panned and a large window into the next room. Through it they could see the ret of the boys and Erica began to squeal silently into Scarlet's ear.

"Shut up." She elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow." She hissed.

"Wait right here," Harry said, seeming not to notice the small exchange between the girls. He disappeared into the studio.

"You are SO ignorant!" Erica shouted at Scarlet, the minute the door closed behind him. "Im about to meet the love of my life in that room, even though I'm not sure which one of them it will be yet, and you're doing that thing you do!"

"What thing?" Scarlet scoffed, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

"The thing where you make a guy like you and then hang him out to dry because you're afraid of commitment." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Oh please," Scarlet said, "Guys never like me back, they all think I'm freaking weird, in case you haven't noticed."

Erica's jaw dropped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She threw her hands into the air. "You're the singer in a band, and you've never, ever noticed all the guys trying to get with you after our gigs?"

"Ive noticed you two, getting with guys after our gigs..." Scarlet sighed. "Listen, none of that matters because even though he's really hot and whatever, you both know I'm not interested in that."

Chelsea raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Letty just wants to know how big his talent is..."

"Chelsea!" Scarlet laughed. "Everything you say sounds dirty."

"Nothing you say ever sounds dirty enough." Chelsea poked her.

"She's right," Erica shrugged. "Your kind of a prude."

"I am not a prude."

"Virgin." Chelsea coughed, nonchalantly.

"Chelsea!"

"Uh girls?" A blonde boy poked his head through the door.

"Oh my god." Erica squealed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Scarlet winced.

Harry joined the blonde boy. "A good half of your conversation."

"And I can vouch that he has a very large talent!" Someone shouted from behind them.

Harry grinned behind him. "Thanks Louie!" He looked back at Scarlet, giving her a 'what now?' sort of look.

And then it was her turn to be irritated.

...

Sweet baby Jesus.

I hope that was okay

Pease don't review unless you have something to say other than 'continue' or 'this sucked'

That would be good. Aha :)

Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, here's number two for you!

…

I tied up my hair. A few of blonde strands fell to cover my face. With my hair up, and my makeup done so delicately, and the white halter dress id been given to wear I looked a little bit too Taylor Swift. Like the average pretty teenage girl.

I hated it.

So I let my hair down so it fell is straight pieces over my shoulders, and applied a coat of red lipstick. I kicked off the black ballet flats I was wearing and slipped my velvet red doc martens onto my feet.

Lad that no one saw me before I'd made the change. I looked like a doll, so fragile. It freaked me out, but I couldn't understand why.

Something else that frightened her was the fact that her dress was sort, though loose at the waist, and I felt like i would attract a lot of attention. I always felt completely uncomfortable feeling pretty, though I have no idea why.

Something else that made me feel uncomfortable was the way Harry caught my eye sometimes. I wouldn't happen often, but during sound check, or while we were practicing, he would just stare me down, and I'd respond by meeting his eye. _I should just look away the next time_, I'd tell myself, but it was practically inevitable. He seemed to be my breaking point, my fair match. But I wasn't going to give in to another boy who thought he could have everything just because he had pretty eyes.

Except it _was _an even match; it _was_ possible for me to get the upper hand, and best of all…My blue eyes were a little pretty too.

"Scarlet?" Jason, one of the assistant stage managers poked his head through my dressing room door. "You guys are on in ten."

"Right." I said, following him down the hall.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, rubbing the side of his neck that was decorated with a tattoo. It looked like a dragon, or some other sort of simple black design.

"Nah," I said. "I have this theory that if I cant see the audience, then they cant see me."

"Hopefully the lights will be bright enough." He smiled, as we entered the backstage area.

"You'll know if they aren't." I told him, as we approached my band mates.

"Remember," Jason told us. "The set list goes,"

"Wise Men by James Blunt, Checkers and then Tell Me How." I said, almost mechanically. "We know."

He smiled. "Then you bow, come back and wait, and then you join the boys for the finale. Go on then."

I grabbed both Chelsea and Erica's hands as we stepped out into the spotlight.

"Hey." I smiled, into the microphone. The crowd responded with a few cheers. "We're Neon Diamonds."

Singing the first verse of the first song was strange, mainly because of how big the stage was, and I was meant to walk around while singing and playing my guitar. By the time I reached the chorus though, it felt totally normal.

_Look who's alone now,__  
><em>_It's not me. It's not me.__  
><em>_Those three Wise Men,__  
><em>_They've got a semi by the sea.__  
><em>_Got to ask yourself the question,__  
><em>_Where are you now?_

I sort of zoned out when I sang, something about music moved me more than anything else. And being able to share my music with the world was an amazing privilege.

When we finished our first song I was a tiny bit nervous as Erica played the base line to Checkers. I'd helped with the music for the song, but Erica and Chelsea wrote the lyrics for me, as a birthday present last year on my 16th.

_You're playing a game of checkers  
>trapping me up against a wall<br>feel like I've been taking desperate measures  
>my self assurance is about to fall.<em>

Those two girls knew me well enough to capture me in a song, and it was scary ust how accurate the lyrics were. I felt guilty though, because even if they asked I don't know if I'd be able to do the same for them.

Tell Me How was a song that I wrote after my uncle died. It was mainly written for my baby cousin Jeremy who was ten at the time. I always cried when I sang it, but it was one of our better songs. The lyrics are very corny, as I look back on it but the emotion is always there every time we play it.

_And sometimes I cry, looking in the mirror  
>The resemblance we shared getting so much clearer<br>Tell me how to ignore that  
>Tell me how to get you back<br>Everything important to me left when you left me_

I could feel the tears about to pour from my eyes as we finished, and the moment we bowed, I headed straight to the dressing room and locked myself in. I knew by then One Direction would be back on stage, and Erica would be swooning over them. Chelsea would be on the phone with her boyfriend, calling him after every performance was a tradition she had.

So I just sat with my back to the door, not making a sound until the tears stopped. Then I wiped my face with my hands and sat in more silence.

I sat until someone knocked on my door.

It was Jason. "Its time to sing your last song." He smiled.

Something about his choice of words sent shivers down my spine.

"Listen," He said, holding a piece of white paper out to me. "If you're ever in New York again, you could call me."

I smiled. "Yeah, I will."

Erica and Chelsea said nothing about my performance; thankfully they also understood that I had no intention of talking about it either. It was better that way too.

I could hear one of the boys announce their 'last song'. Niall came and took Chelsea into the wing to the right of the stage.

The Louis came back and led Erica around to the left of the stage.

My stomach tightened. I could hear Liam singing the opening verse to One Thing. They had changed the arrangements of the song to incorporate me and Erica.

Zayn appeared and grabbed my hand. "Breathe." He said, as we stood in front of Chelsea and Niall in the right wing.

I looked back and smiled at Chelsea. Niall seemed to be almost jumping up and down beside her. I looked straight across the stage and saw Erica make a crude gesture in my general direction.+++++

_Screw you,_ I mouthed, grinning

_Shot me out of the sky__  
><em>_You're my kryptonite_

I wasn't really all that surprised when the cheering got louder when Harry sang. He was a little more than flawless.

I stepped on stage, leaving Zayn standing in the wing. I took a deep breath and pressed my microphone to my lips.

_Something's gotta get loud  
>cause I'm dying just to make you see<em>

I ended up standing on Harry's right when I felt Zayn pick up my hand again. He sang,

_That I need you here with me now_

I joined him;

_Cause you've got that one thing_

I was standing in between two members of One Direction, with Zayn Malik holding my hand. I suddenly came to the realization that every girl in the audience would kill to be me. It felt really good.

Louis and Erica came into view on the other side of the stage, singing in unison.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
><em>_And fall into my arms instead__  
><em>_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
><em>_But I need that one thing__  
><em>_And you've got that one thing_

Then Niall and Chelsea appeared, and he twirled her around as he sang the next verse.

_Now I'm climbing the walls__  
><em>_But you don't notice at all__  
><em>_That I'm going out of my mind__  
><em>_All day and all night_

I sang the next part, Liam joining me halfway through.

_Something's gotta give now__  
><em>_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name__  
><em>_And I need you here with me now__  
><em>_'Cause you've got that one thing_

The rest of the song continued like usual. I let Zayn pick me up and spin me around, and hoped he wouldn't drop me. I only smiled again when my feet hit the ground.

Then we bowed, and Harry took my free right hand in his. He held it differently than Zayn held my left one, Harry letting each of his fingers slip in the spaces between mine.

…

Afterwards we went back to our hotel in New York. Erica and I got dressed to go out while Chelsea took a shower.

"I hate all my clothes." Erica pouted.

"Wear something of mine." I yawned. "Do we have to go out tonight?"

"There's nothing else to do." She said. "None of your clothes fit me, you're too thin." She shot a glare in my direction.

"Sorry. I'll try and eat more." I said, half asleep.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell she had rolled her eyes. Something soft hit my face. "Put this on."

I held up a purple sequined tank top. "God no." I dropped it on the floor.

"Then I'll wear it." Erica snapped, snatching it up off the floor.

"You look better in purple anyways." I said, as she disappeared into another part of the large hotel room.

We heard a knock on the door.

I go up to open it, but realized I was still wearing the white dress. "Hold on." I yelled before pulling it over my head and throwing on a burnout t-shirt and a pair of severely ripped light wash jeans.

I opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey." Liam said, what looked like the rest of the band standing behind him.

"We were wondering if you girls had plans tonight?" Niall asked.

"Were going out." Erica walked up behind me. "You should all come."

Chelsea joined us, dressed in a long red tank top and black leggings. "Are you guys coming too now?"

"I guess so," Liam said.

"We'll just go now then?" I asked.

We all put shoes on and headed downstairs. I lingered in the back, keeping as far away from Harry as I could. Except I couldn't avoid him the whole night, I needed a distraction. I felt something shift in my boot and when I stuck my fingers in I came out with a piece of white paper. It had a name and number scribbled on it in messy writing.

_**Jason 555-2789**_

I smiled as I composed a new text message.

**What are you doing tonight?**

I caught up to everyone else as we walked down the street looking for a club that was off the beaten track enough for no one to recognize the boys.

…

Okay so there's chapter two for you, enjoy :)

Sorry my song writing skills are terrible lol.

any prediction/comments/questions/critiques/suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Expect a lot of drama next chapter :o


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter threeeeee!

Disclaimer: I don't have one direction in my basement... What...?

Enjoy (:

...

"Ouch." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I woke up the next morning.

My head was pounding.

"Good morning sunshine." Erica sat on the edge of my bed, coffee in hand.

"Why do I feel hungover?" I asked. "None of us can even legally drink in the states."

"Could be the two shots of tequila you took after the show last night." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. The strong smell made me squint my nose. "Or the fact that after we got back last night you fell in the elevator, smacked your head against the floor and passed out."

I groaned. "How lovely."

"I was quite graceful really."

I sat up and my hand flew to my back. "Erica?"

"Mmm?"

"Wheres my bra?"

She made a thinking noise. "I think Harry still has it."

"What!" I screeched, feeling suddenly sick.

"Relax." Erica laughed, tossing my red bra to me. "I'm only joking with you."

"So, not funny." I tossed it to the side, falling back onto my pillow.

"Something about him really gets you going, doesn't it?" She hit my leg playfully.

My only response was, "Do not want to talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Why you find it entertaining to undress me in my sleep?"

Erica ignored me. "What about the fact that you spent half the night talking to that cute stage manager from the show, and then invited him back here."

"Oh god, I did." Only half of what Erica said really sounded like anything I would do.

"Yeah, but after you hit your head he figured he wasn't 'getting any' and bailed."

I sat up again.

Erica snorted. "I'm kidding, he was very sweet and carried you back here. We had a nice little conversation."

"So you scared him away then?" I asked.

"Yep. Gave him the whole 'Were party animals, can't be tied down' routine."

"I feel kind I had for the guy." I admitted, he was really nice.

"Guilt is not an option." Erica said. "Now get up, apparently we have a movie premier to go to tonight."

"Ew why?"

"Press!" She sing-songed.

"Do we legit have to go, or is it avoidable?"

"We have to go, and look on the bright side." She smiled. "I hear you get to walk the red carpet with Zayn. Seems like someone wants people to think you're together."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why on earth would that be?"

"You kind of look really good together." She shrugged. "Your blonde, indie chick thing you have going on, paired with his tan, hot thing he has going on. Not a bad couple."

"Well he's a little too confident for my liking." I made a face.

"Confident is good!" Erica poked me. "Cocky is bad."

"I dunno, cocky can be pretty hot." I argued. "Like when a guy is a little cocky, but charming."

"Ouu." She smirked. "Good point."

I made a fake modesty face.

"You know who's a little cocky, but charming?"

"Don't even say-"

"Harry."

"Get out of my room and take your insinuations with you!" I shouted, dramatically.

"Get the hell up." She snapped her fingers, as she left my room. "Were getting dressed for the premier later."

"Oh god." I whined.

The last thing I wanted to do was put on a long sparkly gown and walk a red carpet whilst strangers took pictures of me. It sounded weird as fuck.

Unsurprisingly though, three hours later I found myself in a dress shop in downtown New York, getting molested by women and (I only assumed) gay men with mesuring tapes.

Apparently when you go on your with a boy band, there are several other responsibilities that go with it. For example, you have to keep up appearances.

"Oh my god!" A man with black and white hair exclaimed, after spotting me. He was abnormally short, and had a large amount of perfectly trimmed stubble. "I'm seeing you in red, honey. Or a really bright blue,"

My eyes widened. "I like black." I said. "Pants are good too."

He looked back at the five or so other adults flanking him, and then back at me. "Well, we can figure smithing out."

After about an hour of poking and jabbing me with pins, they finally were content with what I was wearing.

It was a black, knee length, v-neck dress. It was decoraated with a silver feather design, and luckily, didn't try and hug my non-existent curves. It fell loosely from the bust.

Erica was dressed in a yellow tight strapless dress, with a bust that resembled two flower petals.

Chelsea, in my opinion, was dressed the most beautiful. Her dress was tight at the bust and got looser as it fell to half her thighs. It was short, to make her look taller I presumed. The color was black at the top and slowly faded to a green (the same as her eyes) and then white at the hem. I envied the fact that she could wear heels gracefully. Her golden pumps matched her gold necklace wonderfully.

I had on a silver pair of wedges, and Erica wore black kitten heels.

The ride to the premier was substantially awkward, to say the least. We got to arrive in a limo, so that was nice. Except for that there were ten of us.

I sat Beside the window, Zayn next to me and Liam and his girlfriend Danielle. Across from us sat Louis and his girlfriend Eleanor, Harry and Chelsea, and Niall and Erica.

I thought it was pretty cool of Louis and Liam to fly their girlfriends to New York for a movie premier.

But I couldn't help but notice how upset Danielle looked, like her and Liam weren't getting along. Their body language was all wrong. His hands were between his legs, and her arms were crossed over her chest. I didn't like her white dress either, mainly because it resembled the one I had to wear for the concerts, but mostly because it was shorter than it needed to be, a lot shorter.

Louis and Eleanor looked happy though, and he kept his arm around her the entire ride. Her blue dress was really stunning and reminded me of the dark blue ocean in Nova Scotia where I lived when I was younger.

When Harry's phone beeped, it had broken the long silence we we're sitting in. His eyebrows shot up, and he glanced over to Niall.

The blond boy widened his eyes. I was completely confused as to what was going going on between the two, until Harry spoke.

"Ya know Niall." He looked overexcited to his band mate.. "I've just realized, you look completely ridiculous dressed in grey, when Erica is dressed in yellow."

"What are you saying?" Niall was probably one of the worst actors I'd even seen.

"I'm sayin' we need to switch dates." Harry nodded slowly.

Niall slapped his hands down on his knees before looking to Chelsea. "Do you mind if I walk you down the isle?" He made a confused face. "Wait I mean, uh... That's not what I meant!"

Erica Chelsea and I all gave each other looks before bursting out laughing. Everyone except for Niall, Liam and Danielle joined us.

It wasn't long before we arrived, and I was surrounded by flashing cameras as Zayn helped me out of the limo. I felt bad for him to have to be my date, real or not. He obviously didn't mind having his picture taken, whilst I would have rather been anywhere else.

I was almost ready to hurl, when I caught sight of Erica clinging to Harry's arm. Erica looked beautiful, but together they didn't look half as nice as Niall did with Chelsea, and I figured if I tried hard enough, and if I already looked nice with Zayn, we could come out looking much nicer. And suddenly I felt a bit competitive.

So I played along, loosening my grip on his arm, and smiling subtly. I didn't have to grin, it wasn't very me anyways. So I smirked, and I think for a couple pictures I even bit my lip or winked.

By the end of the night it didn't even matter what movie the premier was for, I just didn't care.

...

Obviously, you just don't care about anything DO YOU SCARLET?

Oh my god I'm getting emotional,

Also I don't mean to make Danielle out as a bitch but... Someone had to be... JkJk

Ummm what else... Let me know what you thought of it? Next chapter is probably going to be a little emotional :o

Until next time! Review!

Love danaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't chew me up about how shit this chapter is, I was seriously bummed about getting no feedback last chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own one direction? Lol they're people

...

The next morning I received one of the strangest messages in a while.

It was a text from my mother that read:

Smile you're on the Internet!

With a link to a popular celebrity gossip website website. Clicking on the link I found an article titled;

**'Girl Pop Rock Band Neon Diamonds getting up close and personal with the members of One Direction.'**

_One direction showed up at the premier for the new movie 'Closer to my Home' with some unexpected dates! Neon Diamonds, who joined them halfway through their tour showed up to the premier, each girl with a different member of the boy band on her arm._

_Neon Diamonds, made up of drummer Chelsea Gallagher, Bass player and back up vocalist Erica Walsh and front woman and lead guitar Scarlet Scott-Brennan, were a virtually unknown pop-rock band from London before landing a spot on One Direction's tour._

_What nobody expected was for them all to be as stunning as they are. Scarlet in particular, seemed to be particularity loving the camera in the shot below of her and Zayn Malik._

There was a picture of me and Zayn under the writing. He was smiling ever so slightly and I had my head tilted towards him, with my lips parted. My jaw line was defined, my skin smooth and my lips red. It looked nothing like I did when I looked in the mirror. But I liked it, because it wasn't a shot of me looking like a princess version of Barbie. I looked like a prettier version of myself. Mainly a result of the makeup and possible photo editing, I assumed.

The article continued to discuss whether or not Erica, Chelsea and I were _romantically involved_ with any of the boys, Chelsea and Niall in particular.

They had posted a shot of her laughing and him looking down on her with a love-struck expression on his face.

They also went on to state that Zayn and I could possibly be one of the hottest teen couples put there, if we were dating. I had to admit, that made me laugh. I had barely spent any time with Zayn, and they assumed we were together because we complimented each other looks wise? Pathetic.

...

We were all hanging out on a day off from performing, rehearsing and sound checks for the first time in a few weeks. We were in Washington D.C., and bored out of our minds.

Erica and Chelsea were sitting side by side on a couch in our hotel room, painting each other's toe nails.

Liam and Niall were caught up in a veery intense game of scrabble, with Louis covering every minute of it in a loud booming voice. Every once in a while you'd hear him shout, "Triple word score!" or "That sure is a big one." which would result in Niall having a ten minute long laugh attack, and sometimes Erica muttering 'wanky' under her breath.

Harry and Zayn were sat in front of the tv, playing x-box or something. I saw a lot of blood on the screen, some dead bodies, shooting sound effects were also a major theme.

I was leaning against an archway, texting my mom of all things. Telling her about the tour, and asking about my little brother Chase. I missed them, my dad too. But I wouldn't get to see him when I went back home.

Zayn stood up. "I'm going to get a pizza." he stated.

"Just order it." Erica yawned, laying her head back.

"Nah, it's right round the corner. Besides, I could use the walk." He pulled on a pair of sneakers, and a leather, hoodie jacket.

"I'll come with you." I said, better than being cooped up inside. I couldn't stand the indoors for too long. Back home I'd walk all sorts of places, that is; until I could drive.

I went to change into long black jeans and put on my light wash jean jacket over a red hoodie. It was my favorite jacket, decorated with band and cartoon pins and iron on patches.

We took the stairs, because the elevator took too long. I reminded myself to tighten my belt, as my pants were threatening to fall to my ankles.

We emerged tmto the street, the cold February air biting at out exposed skin like tiny fire ants.

"Jesus its cold." I flicked the hood of my sweater up, tucking some stray hair behind my ears.

"I thought Canadians were all used to the cold?" he asked, hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket.

I smiled, "I've been a lot colder, if that's what you mean."

"Is that a Spider-man pin?" He asked, in a light tone of voice. He poked a circular pin attached to the waist of my jacket.

"Yeah." If it weren't winter time I figured my blush would have been obvious. But with the cold weather even his cheeks had turned a particular shade of pink.

"Cool." He said, "Are you actually a fan?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see girls a the time with superman belt buckles, but in reality they wouldn't set foot in a comic book store." He shrugged his shoulders, as we turned a corner and the street turned dark. I could hear shouting off into the distance.

"I've been a big comic book fan since seventh grade." I said, inching a little closer to him. I was not a huge fan of dark alleys.

"We're almost there." He said, probably sensing illy unease. He grabbed my hand, which I knew was noting me than a gesture of reassurance.

I squeezed back a lot harder than what would have been comfortable.

When we entered the pizza restaurant, and placed his order, I was already calmed down.

"What do you want?" He asked me. "Erica and Chelsea will eat anything." I said. "I'm vegan."

"You're what?" He asked.

"I don't eat animal by products." I said, it was always embarrassing to explain.

"No I get that," Zayn laughed. "But why?" He payed the woman at the counter.

I let to of his hand before we sat down in opposite sides of a booth, I didn't really realize I was holding it that long.

"My dad died from a heart attack a few years ago." I said, rubbing my temples. "He had really high cholesterol, and so we all stopped eating meat and dairy and eggs to help him along. But we caught it too late." I choked a little on the last word.

"If you ever want to talk about it." He began.

"I don't." I said quickly, cringing at my own stupidity. "No offense." I added.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

We didn't talk much on the way home. I think he held my hand on the way back out of pity, which I wasn't too impressed about. But it did give me a sense of stability is guess. Like I wasn't completely alone.

...

So I guess it's an okay little chapter, important character development I suppose. Expect tears and cuteness in the near future.

I need to get a move on some scarletxHarry ...

Also, Chelsea and Niall... Yes or no? I'm thinking it should happen. Let me know...

as for Erica... You'll all see.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this chapters a little short, but it's emotional.

...

If you asked me out loud, or in person, I would deny it. But because I don't know you I'll let you in on a little secret:

I was loving the way Harry looked when I sat by Zayn. The way he looked over at us, like he was jealous or something. I knew he wasn't jealous of Zayn, that would be silly. He was upset over something though, and maybe he didn't like that fact that I was talking to Zayn. I just had to figure out why.

But then Chelsea's phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Niall perked his head up. "Your phone sounds like the Tardis." He said, smiling.

Chelsea blushed. "Yeah, I know." She held the phone to her ear and stood up. "Mark, what's up sweetie?"

Erica and I looked at each other and made barfing noises.

"What?" Chelsea stammered a bit, leaving the room quickly. "What do you mean?" She made her way into our bedroom.

Erica and I got up to follow her.

"You can't just, that means nothing, he's not even, I want you, I just want you, Sara." The tears were rolling down Chelsea's face. "Well I hope you two are happy together." She spat, hanging up and throwing the phone at the far wall.

It made a loud banging noise, and I bent down to retrieve it. Her white iPhone was scratched on the back, but the screen was still perfectly intact. It did however, leave a dent in the wall the size of a walnut.

Erica had her arms around Chelsea on the bed.

"What did he say?" I asked, stepping closer to them.

Erica gave me a look, _leave her alone_, she mouthed.

"No." I said plainly, kneeling down to look Chelsea in the eye. "Who's Sara?"

"Sara Martin, remember?" Chelsea stammered, "The blonde bartender."

I turned up my nose, "That makes no sense, Mark is not that much of an asshole."

"He was all mad. Because of the premier thing," She wiped the tears from her eyes, "He thought I was cheating on him!"

I stood up, tossing her her phone. "To be honest, I didn't even like him that much. He made you happy and that's all that really mattered to us, but you can do so much better."

Her eyes widened. "You guys didn't like Mark?"

Erica bit her lip. "He was American, and like Southern. I have no idea how the hell you two got on so damn well all the time."

We were all pretty silent, until someone knocked on the door.

Erica and I both got up to answer it.

It was Niall, "Is she okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

Erica shook her head. "Why don't you give it a go?"

I nodded in agreement, pushing past him, out the door.

...

Niall?

Not what I was expecting. To be honest I was half expecting my mom, at least that's what I would have preferred.

I did not want a boy to see my with mascara streaked down my cheeks, curled up against the back board of a bed.

He looked at me all sympathetically, and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey." I said, standing up. I ran my fingers through my long hair, pushing it awoken my face a little.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I uh, my boyfriend..." I wiped the other tears from my eyes. It was hard for me to tell what was happening. "Someone just broke up with me."

It was a little hard to believe, coming from my mouth. I had never seen much wrong in Mark until someone else pointed it out.

"Is he stupid?" Niall asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I squinted my eyes. "What?" It came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"I mean, why would he want to break up with you?" He moved closer to me.

I was a little disorientated, I felt myself stumble back a bit.

He grabbed my arm lightly, guiding me to sit back down on the bed. He sat beside me.

"It's not even going to matter eventually." He said. "You'll get over it soon."

I laughed a little through my tears. "It's not just about him." I said. "When I'm single, I feel alone." I sounded like a slutty teenager. "Not because of why you're thinking, I just like having someone. Erica and Scarlet have each other, they've always had each other. I want to have one person I can talk to, and I'll know they'll never judge me. Right now I'm alone."

"Well," Niall smiled. "Not sure how I can respond to that, but if anything I think you should raise your standards to guys who aren't idiots and don't dump beautiful girls over the phone."

It was around then when I threw my arms around his neck, and he held me until I stopped crying.

...

This chapter is actually so short though :/

I'll get the next one up soon to make up for it.

Jut wondering, anyone have a favorite member of one direction?

Until next time,

Dana

PS, the Tardis thing, she has a doctor who ringtone...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

...

Erica raked her nails over her knees. She was not going to do this again. She had gone too long without giving in, even jif it had taken all her strength at times. She would have to sit long enough; sit until it was too late to throw up what she had just eaten.

She counted every calorie she had taken in that day, it was a lot more than she should have. All she had to do was...

She pulled her legs to her chest, feeling every part of her stomach squish against her thighs. It wasn't helping.

She twirled the red toothbrush in her left hand, running her thumb over the bristles. It was so simple, such an easy way out. It was taunting her.

If anyone found her like this, curled up in the corner of the bathroom in her bathing suit, about to... She shuddered.

But everyone was out. They had gone to the beach. Needless to say, she wasn't up for partying in the sun, surrounded by girls who dressed half naked because they liked it.

She knew she was being judgmental, that she shouldn't take her own self consciousness out on thin girls.

The worst part was that Scarlet was her best friend, and she'd never be able to understand. She was so naive, barely ever thinking about her appearance. And when she did she pretty much stopped traffic.

Some people had it easy.

Just this one last time... Erica told herself, as she bent over the toilet bowl. The she wouldn't be so bloated, and she could go swimming.

Swimming in LA, she thought, pushing her hair over her shoulder.

She heard a door open, and jumped back, dropping the toothbrush in the toilet.

She swore under her breath.

"Scarlet?" Erica called, stepping out of the bathroom. "Forget something?"

"Erica?" Someone asked, coming into view from the small room connections to the bedroom.

"Liam." She said, surprised to see him. She covered her partly bare stomach with her arms. "What are you-"

"Chelsea wanted her phone, and I hadn't left yet." He held up Chelsea's scratched white iPhone.

"Uh right," She wished he would look away, or leave so she could finish what she'd started.

"Do you need a drive there?" He held up his car keys.

He looked like one of those people who practically got off on helping people. The thought made her want to laugh, but she smiled instead, not wanting to laugh for no apparent reason.

"What?" His eyes widened. He glanced down at himself. "Is my zipper down or something?"

He did laugh that time. "No, I just don't thing I'm coming today."

"Oh," He said, and as I thought he was about to leave he added. "It be a shame of I was the only one to get to see you in that bathing suit."

Erica stood up straighter. "Uh, I don't-"

He looked shocked, "I don't mean, oh... I wasn't trying to be..."

"It's okay." She smirked, it was kind of one of her favorite things to see; a boy speechless.

He was blushing. "I make an ass of myself when I'm with someone I... Someone that I just..."

She really had to mark 'Liam getting nervous' to her list of The Cutest Thighs Ever._ Hypothetically speaking of course_! She thought, she didn't actually have a list.

"You know, if the offer of a ride to the beach still stands..."

"Yes!" He jingled the car keys a little bit. "It most certainly does."

"Great." She smiled. "Because I would love one. I just need to get some shorts first."

...

Scarlet hugged her towel to her chest, as Chelsea rubbed sunscreen on her back.

"I hate being wet." She said. "Did I ever mention that?"

Chelsea huffed. "Several times, suck it up. No ones gonna make ya go in the water."

"You know." Erica said, sitting down beside them on the sand. "Sometimes I fear you're losing your accent, then you go and say something like that, and my hope is back again!"

Chelsea stuck her tongue out at Erica, who flipped her off in return.

"So," Chelsea smiled, turning to face Scarlet, as she screwed the cap back on the sunscreen. "How are things Scarlet, I hear you and Zayn have Been having quite the love affair."

Scarlet's expression turned dark. "Not true."

"Like we wouldn't know already if it was." Erica scoffed. "And you're completely hung up on someone else..."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow "And who would at be?

"Well," Chelsea crossed her arms. "He's got a really great smile, the voice of an angel,"

"Or a devil." Erica nudged Scarlet, who rolled her eyes dismissively.

Chelsea continued. "He's a little taller than you... And he is currently shirtless."

Scarlet's eyes snapped to the water, where the boys were all splashing around.

"And she looks right at him." Erica shouts. "Ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"Be quiet." Scarlet shouts. "Im not even a little interested in Harry."

Chelsea snorted. "Because You've convinced yourself you mutually hate each other."

"He likes you just, as, much as you like him." Erica poked her friend.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, and her friends could see she was going to need a lot more prompting than they could give. So later that night, when they got back to the hotel and were relaxing, Erica and Chelsea decided to give Harry some tips on Scarlet.

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Chelsea asked him.

Harry raised an eye brow. "Yeah I suppose."

He followed Chelsea and Erica into the next room. He still had sand in his hair from the beach earlier.

Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest formally. "Listen, we know you like Scarlet"

"What?" He licked his bottom lip nervously. "You don't know that."

"Actually, sweetie." Erica made a sympathetic face. "Everyone knows, except for Scarlet because she's an idiot and Niall because he's too in love with Chelsea to notice anything else."

Chelsea hit her friend on the arm.

Harry smirked. "That ones probably true."

"Back on track." Chelsea said sternly.

Erica nodded. "Right. There's something you need to know about Scarlet."

"She's a lot more inexperienced than you would think." Chelsea bit her lip.

He sighed. "Why do I have the feeling his is something she wouldn't want you to be telling me?"

Erica shook her head. "All were saying is that even though she's pretty and confident, she's only sixteen and-"

Harry cut her off "She's only sixteen?"

"She'll be seventeen in a few months." Erica said. "Besides, she's got to be the most mature person I know, aside from Chelsea."

"The point," Chelsea continued. "is that she's a good girl. And she drinks, sometimes smokes but she's not a slut and I don't want anyone messing around in her head."

"Although we would like to see her get a little action for once." Erica raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," He leaned against the wall behind him. "none of that really matters anyways because I don't like her."

"Oh for Christ's sake." Erica threw her hands up. "You are so freaking cocky. You won't admit to liking her unless you know she likes you."

"Thats not-"

"And don't tell me that's not true because we both know it bloody well is. So pull the stick out of your ass and grow some balls." Erica stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"What a spaz!" Chelsea groaned.

Harry smirked. "I do have that affect on people."

Chelsea simply put her face in her hands before turning and leaving the room.

Harry called after her. "I was joking!"

...

**So yeh, that chapter has been finished, voila! It started on a pretty serious note! Sensing any new couples? :o**

**Reviews? Any reviews to spare?**

**If you have the time, I just LOVE hearing from you guys for a change :)**

**-Dana**


	7. Chapter 7

Neon Diamonds

* * *

><p>I balanced on the balls of my feet, I hated performing covers live. I was always so scared I'd forget the lyrics.<p>

As I walked on stage with my guitar, I silently hoped there were no hardcore Maroon 5 fans in the audience, just in case I did mess up.

Not only were we covering If I Never See Your Face Again, but we weren't covering it alone.

It was going to be me singing, with Harry. My favorite person in the entire world, as I'm sure everyone knows by now.

Yes, that was sarcasm.

I did not want to close the show with him.

But as I played the intro to one of our own songs, Tea Light, I was at peace for the time being.

_Take that, I'll get you back._

_Hit that, I bet it hits back_

_Some slack, give it up Jack_

_You've got more faces than a deck of cards_

I really got to sing for that song, and belting out the lyrics really got me pumped up.

_Tea light, come on tell me what's right_

_Tonight, your conscience will make an appearance_

_What's the difference?_

But as the song faded, and I traded my guitar for a wireless microphone, my stomach turned to knots.

And then the crowd cheered as someone who wasnt me played the guitar, and I knew Harry was about to start off the song.

He came out from backstage, and the crowd began cheering more than ever.

There were butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't believe it! Butterflies, and not because of the audience. Because I was singing with him, sharing something special to me with a guy. it sounded ridiculous, but felt great.

My heart almost skipped a beat when he raised the microphone to his lips.

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_  
><em>You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.<em>  
><em>It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one<em>  
><em>I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.<em>

We were standing side by side, but three meters apart. I sang into my microphone, the only things on my mind were remembering the choreography, and how much I wanted to pull down the tight skirt I was wearing. It literally barely covered what it needed to, beginning a bit after my cropped jacket ended, and just covering the upper part of my thigh.

I took a deep breath before singing my part, circling him.

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away_  
><em>I don't know if I will find you <em>  
><em>But you feel my breath, On your neck<em>  
><em>Can't believe I'm right behind you <em>

Then like I was supposed to, I grabbed him by his belt buckle for the second part of the verse. I pulled Harry backwards a few steps. I hoped my blush wasn't as evident to him as it was too me. Hopefully he would pass it off as a red light hitting my cheeks or something.

We both sang the chorus, this time circling each other.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
><em>And I feel a little better than I did before<em>  
><em>And if I never see your face again, I don't mind<em>  
><em>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

And then he was close to my face, forcing me to backup. I reminded myself that we were in front of an audience, and that hundreds of teenage girls probably wanted to kill me right about now.

I raised my microphone.

_Sometimes you move so well_  
><em>It's hard not to give in.<em>

I spun around, with my back pressed to his chest, singing over my shoulder. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him quickly. His hand cupped my cheek.

_I'm lost, I can't tell_  
><em>Where you end and I begin.<em>

He winked at me and I blushed again. His smile widened, and it was obvious he got the reaction he desired. It made my a little angry, and I swatted his hand away.

_It makes you burn to learn_  
><em>I'm with another man.<em>

I smirked, walking a few steps away, then turning sharply to face him again. He Sang the next line, while walking back to me again.

_I wonder if he's half_  
><em>The lover that I am.<em>

The way he sang hat line, like it was the climax of the song.

I resisted the strong urge I had to bite my lip, knowing it wouldn't do anything but provoke him. I felt a chill run through my body when he pulled me to him by my waist.

It made it a little too hard to turn around like I was supposed to when we sang the chorus a few more times.

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)_  
><em>And I feel a little better than I did before<em>  
><em>And if I never see your face again, I don't mind<em>  
><em>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

We got closer and closer each verse we sang, like a tiny magnet was pulling me towards him. Soon it was only our microphones that separated us as we finished the song.

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind_  
><em>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

I don't know how my fingers ended up tangled in his hair, but I felt completely ridiculous to have had them there. I had gotten caught up in the moment, forgetting I was the girl nobody had heard of, and he was the famous singer.

My throat felt dry as the music stopped, and I ran off the stage before the bows, feeling a burning humiliated feeling in my stomach. No one stopped me and I sprinted to my hotel room, that was inside the arena where we preformed. I pulled off my shoes and locked myself in the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and took a short shower. I couldn't have been under the water for more than ten minutes before I dressed back into the clothes I was wearing before.

I knew the girls would be back soon, I just didn't expect the knock on my door so soon.

But it wasn't Chelsea or Erica.

It was Harry.

His red blazer was hanging off one of his shoulders, and eyes were a little red. He looked as if he had had an allergic reaction.

"Go away." I muttered, walking away from him, into the small bedroom Erica, Chelsea and I shared. I sat in an armchair, that sat beside the window. A coffee table sat across from me, and a second armchair had been pulled closer to where I sat by Chelsea earlier that day.

"What did I do?" He asked, following me into the room.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why is it you like to play with my emotions. I always have these little moments when I think you might..." My words were caught in my throat.

Harry sat down across from me, looking like he was about to say something but the tears forming in my eyes stopped him.

We sat in silence a moment, him tapping his foot on the hard wood floor.

When he finally spoke, his words weren't as reassuring ones.

"Zayn told me," He began, licking his bottom lip as of the words he was trying to find were glued there. "about what happened, about your Dad."

I looked him in the eye, my expression turned dark. "He shouldn't have."

"He thought I needed to know."

"He thought wrong then, didn't he?" I pulled my skirt down a little bit, feeling self conscious about it's shortness.

"What would you have said it was Erica who told me?" He asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I would have said she's an annoying slut who can't keep her nose out of other peoples business."

He smiled. "You three are so close, just like sisters."

"So are you five, brothers I mean." I said, smirking. "I have a feeling it's a band thing."

"That would make sense."

I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. He looked at the ground when I did this, for some reason.

"I've only ever really shared any of my feelings about my Dad with them." I said.

"Aside from Zayn." Harry straightened his back.

"I told him about my Dad, I didn't tell him what it felt like to," I broke off. I didn't want to cry in front of him, I really badly wanted to have full control of my emotions all the time. "to have no father anymore."

"He told me you wouldn't write about it?" He said, "I thought that was where all your emotion went, Into your music?"

I smiled a little bit on the outside, though on the inside tears were pouring from my eyes like a waterfall.

"It's not that I won't write about it, I can't write about it." I twirled the solve ring on my middle finger. "Every time I try to, I can get the words, but not the music. There's never the right tune, or the perfect bridge. I don't want to write a song about my father dying that's just, 'okay'."

My voice had turned bitter at the end, and I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Hey." he said sympathetically, placing his hand on my knee.

I stood abruptly. "Just don't touch me, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not the bad guy, right?"

"I never said,"

He cut me off. "Ive never hurt you, never insulted you, I've done nothing-"

This time I cut him off, "That's it," I yelled. "you've done noting when, when I want you to do so much, I really do."

"Why didn't ya ask me?" Harry shouted back. He looked at me as if I were the most irrational thing he'd even seen.

"I'm a girl." I said. "I get that girls like you all the time, I didn't think you would look twice at me."

He let out a long exasperated breath, looking at me with eyes wide as saucers. He took a few steps until he was standing less than a foot away from me.

"Scar," He began, Letting his fingertips graze my cheek.

I gulped, willing myself not to break the gaze we shared.

"I didn't look twice at you." He whispered.

My eyes stung, and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I knew it was too good to be true. He was too much for me, not too good, but just too much. Much more than I could get.

"I looked more times than I could count." He smiled, placing his hand behind my neck. "And almost every time I had to look away, ya know why?"

I said nothing, but my mouth hung sloghtly agape.

"Cause whenever I look at you, I dunno if I'll ever be able to stop."

It was around that moment when I nearly sub-consciously abolished the space that separated my lips from his.

It wasn't a short kiss, in fact I think it was the longest I'd ever gone without air. Amazing what a little encouragement can do for your lungs.

When I finally took a breath, it was very short, and we went right back at it.

It was obviously not my first kiss, but considering the way I had felt before hand, it might as well have been. It was though, without a doubt, the very first passionate kiss I think I'd ever experienced.

And as my fingers got lost in his hair, I though about how funny the whole situation was. I thought that he had hated me, and that I had no chance at him. Was I truely that ignorant? How sad, we could have been doing this a lot sooner.

"Everyone's worried about you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, feeling like I was about to tear up again. "Let them." I said, kissing his jaw. "Erica and Chelsea won't let them come back here."

I felt him smirk. "Good." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally eh?<strong>

**Revieew please, it keeps me going! **

**Also you can check out my story You've Got The Love! You may like it if you like this!**

**Thanks for being so great! **

**Also if any of you have tumblr, my URL is on my bio! You've got a better chance of getting an answer out of me that way then PMing me most of the time. Just tell me you read my story and I'll make sure to follow you back.**

**Xx Dana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Harry was asleep in my bed when I left him. I stood in the doorway for a while, wondering if I should wake him up. It was obvious I couldn't though. The tour ended tonight. After that I couldn't see him any longer. We had our own tour booked, as well as a new album to record. My life was too busy for him, and his for mine. If our paths did cross in the future, it wouldn't matter. And that's how we would end up, apart.<p>

I left the hotel, not completely sure where everyone else had gone off to. Walking down the street seemed different, almost strange. Like people were looking at me. But they didn't know who I was, not yet.

I went to look at the magazines a street vender was selling when one headline in particular caught my eye. It burned in bright red across the front cover.

_WHICH NEON DIAMOND HAS A SHADOWY PAST?_

I snatched the copy off the stand and flipped to page 24. My eyes flew across the page, picking out the bits that mattered.

"Hey lady, this ain't a library." The street vender said. "That's six bucks."

I fished a ten out of my pocket and waited while he made change.

He tipped his hat to me. "Have a lovely day."

I walked away without responding. My eyes threatened to fill with tears, and my legs were shaking. I took no more than three breaths the entire walk back, holding each of them until I felt dizzy enough.

I knocked on the door to the room Zayn shared with Harry, knowing he wouldn't be there. Zayn answered in under a minute, he was shirtless and wearing glasses. He looked different with glasses, I thought. And it made what I had to say to him even more difficult.

"Hey, Scarlet."

"Don't hey me." I scowled at him, pushing the magazine to his chest.

He grabbed it, "What is this." His eyes read the headline and his expression dropped. "What does this have to do with-"

"Let me read it to you." I snatched the paper back, "Scarlet of Neon Diamonds shared some secrets from her past with a source of ours. Turns out her father died of a heart attack when she was only nine years old." My voice shook. "She apparently still had a hard time getting over it, so much that it _effects her eating patterns_."

Zayn just looked concerned, not guilty like he should have. "I don't know how they found out this stuff Letty, I swear."

"No." I shouted at him. "Because you told Harry, so I don't know why you thought it was your information to give. Just leave me alone, okay? After this tour is over just leave me, leave all of us, alone."

"Listen Scarlet, I understand. I-"

"No! No," I screamed, tears pouring down my face. If I had been wearing mascara it would have been well down my cheeks. "You don't understand what its like to try and forget your father is dead for half your life, and then be reminded all at once by people who don't even know you."

He tried to grab my arm, but I turned on my heel and ran down the hall, my boots stomping loudly on the hard floor. They left muddy stains on the expensive looking tile.

"Scarlet!" He shouted after me. "Just let me explain."

This was always the part of the movie where I silently prayed that the girl would turn around, and give the guy a second chance. But things were different. Even though people thought Zayn and I were together, we never were. And I was pretty sure he had lied to me, something I didn't take lightly.

So I guess it's a good thing this wasn't a movie, because not even I knew the full story.

I slammed the door to my hotel room behind me, locking the door. I sat down on the couch, trying to catch my breath. For some reason I couldn't get air into my lungs for long enough, and it wasn't because of the running. I drew quick sharp breaths, the headline flashing in my mind. Like a giant reminder being tattooed across my heart. I had no father.

"Letty?" Harry stood in nothing but his jeans in the door way to my room.

Seeing him sent my mind into even more places I couldn't handle. How badly I wanted him, how badly I couldn't have him.

"Are you okay?" He sat down beside me, holding me close to him. "What happened?"

I told him. I told him everything, not just about Zayn and the magazine, but about my father.

"I don't think Zayn told them, Letty." He said.

I didnt say anything.

"I think we have a soundcheck to get to."

"Right." I said, bitterly.

"What?"

"Nothing." I muttered. "Back to business I suppose."

He looked offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean I'm okay with you forgetting about me. Last night was fun, but I'm not stupid enough to believe its ever going to happen again. I'm tired of thinking I'm good enough and then remembering who I am, remembering who you are. I'm tired of remembering what I look like, or how little I really deserve. So I'm telling you it's okay to forget about me, because I'd rather forget about you."

He laughed.

"Right, okay it's hilarious." I gulped.

"No, _you're_ hilarious." He said, standing up.

"Why?"

"Because you think you deserve so little. Your the most gorgeous, funny, talented girl I've ever met. But you can't tell why everyone is so enchanted by you. And it only makes you that much more alluring."

"That's a big word."

He kissed my cheek and walked back towards the door, unlocking and opening it. "But it describes you perfectly." He said, before the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is pretty darn short, but I couldn't really drag it out longer.<strong>

**Yesss I'm still here haha. View please? Im not sure if I should continue.**


End file.
